A laptop personal computer (laptop PC) typically includes a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on a motherboard disposed under a keyboard device. For laptop PCs, CPU is usually the largest heating element. Therefore, in some laptop PCs, heat generated from a CPU is radiated to the outside via a heat pipe connected to the CPU.
A keyboard device having, for example, a key top, a pantograph-type guide mechanism, a membrane sheet, a base plate, etc., requires a certain thickness. In addition, a substrate and a CPU mounted on the substrate have a certain thicknesses. Therefore, in a configuration that the substrate and the CPU are disposed at a position located under the keyboard device in a mutually superposed state as in the above-described structure, a section where the keytop, the guide mechanism, the membrane sheet, the base plate, etc., are built up has a considerable thickness and hinders the thinning of the main body chassis. In addition, when the heat pipe for radiating the heat from the CPU is made to pass under the keyboard device, the thickness of the heat pipe is added, which makes the thinning of the main body chassis even more difficult.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an electronic apparatus that is capable of promoting the thinning of a chassis having a CPU.